Vacant
by Skyward Princess of Time
Summary: While traveling in the Fire Sanctuary, Link encounters an unexpected obstacle. Very minor implied Zelink. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. If I did... xD

"Vacant" is rated K+ for some mild language and injury description.

* * *

_**Vacant**_

_A Legend of Zelda Fanfiction_

Goddesses, it was _hot_.

Sure, the handy-dandy little Fireshield Earrings protected him from the heat, but "protected" didn't necessarily mean "comfortable." He was practically swimming in his own sweat and constantly had to rub the moisture off his face. His vision blurred as rock formations suddenly seemed to morph into familiar figures. He shook his head. A little heat wasn't going to stop him from his goal. Not when he was so close—one more flame and he'd finally get to see her again.

_Zelda…I hope you're still safe. I don't want to be late again._

Link had gone from an ordinary knight-in-training to full-fledged hero overnight. During the Wing Ceremony, Zelda was swept up by a giant twister and sucked down to the surface, which at the time Link didn't even know existed. He was then approached by the mysterious being that inhabited the Goddess Sword, Fi, and she told him that apparently he was the only one who could save her because he was the Hero.

Thankfully, since he was a knight-in-training, he was already at least half decent wielding a blade. The items, especially the slingshot and the bow, took a little getting used to, but methodically Link kept improving. Early on in his journey, he stumbled as he desperately tried to get used to the whole Hero business. Enemies were new and daunting. The Beetle never flew where he wanted it to. Sometimes he just had absolutely no clue what he was supposed to do next. He'd spend hours upon hours staring blankly at the wall, wondering why the heck the water level was too low or why the dumb switch wouldn't stay on. It was due to this sluggish pace that he failed—Zelda was captured. Thankfully, the female warrior dressed in black named Impa was there to rescue her. It still stung, though, because what if Impa wasn't there?

_Never mind that. She should have never been captured in the first place._

Ever since that failure, Link drastically improved. Dungeon puzzles never fazed him, enemies were becoming increasingly easier to defeat, and he had grown stronger—in body and spirit. Heck, nothing seemed frightening since the Silent Realm. He was positive those massive sword-wielding ghost giants (he refused to acknowledge them as "guardians would haunt his dreams for eternity. Nevertheless, the simplest things sometimes took the most time.

For an example, take the annoying pile of robotic rust. What was his name again? Crapper? Swagger? Piece-of-Junk? Sure, the robot was certainly helpful in his journey, but the thing had a rather peculiar fascination with Fi and a very condescending attitude towards Link, who he called "Master Shortpants." For the record, Link was not short. He wasn't necessarily tall…but he wasn't short either. He was taller than Cawlin. That had to count for something, right? Link couldn't help but snicker…Crapper was a robot helplessly in love. How romantic. Not that Fi cared. She seemed completely oblivious—or if she wasn't, she simply chose to ignore it. Link grinned. Crapper should know women don't like persistence.

Not too long ago, Link was faced with a quandary. Massive flames blocked the entrance to the Fire Sanctuary and Link needed a heck of a lot of water in order to douse the flames. Unfortunately, he wasn't that strong nor the size of a giant, so he needed help transporting a colossal water basin. Link really didn't want to call for the robot, but Fi insisted. Anyways, in his love craze, the dumb hunk of metal was so eager to beat Link to the destination that he went to the wrong one. Of course, Link then had to protect the silly thing from everything from Bokoblins to Fire Spumes. If the monsters came within three feet of the robot, he'd have a panic attack. Link resorted to sniping the enemies out with his newly-upgraded Iron Bow. Man, was that thing powerful. The range was beautiful too. Link could safely stay out of the Bokoblin archers' range and still nail them in the head. How convenient.

_Who's the real hero again, Crapper? That's what I thought. _

After the talking scrap heap finally poured out the flames blocking the entranceway, Link was finally able to enter the temple. The final Sacred Flame—the last obstacle before he could see Zelda—was within his grasp. He could just feel it.

If only he could walk on lava.

A small pointy fruit-like thing hung from a tree. Link frowned at it. What was a tree doing in the middle of an active volcano? Shrugging his shoulders, he shot his Clawshot at it. Maybe it would burst the fruit, or maybe it would pull the green object towards him. Who knows? Maybe it was even edible. Link's stomach gave a low rumble. He sure was hungry.

The heat was definitely starting to mess with him.

To Link's joy, the plant burst and a water drop fell into the lava, creating a bed of rock. Link grinned, jumped down, and used the newly formed rock to get to the other side. One obstacle down, at least five hundred to go. He would definitely have to remember those plants…they would certainly come in handy. Maybe he could drink from them too.

Link surveyed the massive room. A large river of hot magma prevented him from reaching the other side. There was only one plant thing which wouldn't be enough. Wait a minute…the lava wasn't stagnant. Maybe he could ride the rock to the other side. Yes, that's what he'd do.

Or at least, that was what he was going to try.

_I hope my tunic's not flammable…_

Hey, he still had on those Fireshield Earrings, right? What's the worst that could happen?

Link again used his Clawshot to pierce the plant skin surrounding the water droplet. The liquid collided with the lava, forming a nice bed of rock. Just as he'd predicted, the rock moved with the flow of the current. All that was left was for Link to hop on and hitch a ride.

He was really getting a firm grasp on these puzzles.

Consumed with his moment of victory, Link almost didn't notice the arrow that whizzed past him, missing him by about a centimeter.

Bokoblins!

At least two—no, there were four of them in total—Bokoblins patrolled the stone pathway. All of them were archers. Link was completely in one's line of fire, and it wasn't long until he was spotted by all of them. He winced at the sound of the Monster Horn. Sounds like backup would be coming any second now. Another arrow zeroed in on the young Hero, however this time he was fully alert and dodged in the nick of time. Upon contact with the bedrock, the arrow burst into flames and disintegrated.

The flaming arrowheads were new.

No matter. They wanted a projectile battle, and they would certainly get one. Link grinned despite the precarious situation. He was getting quite good with the bow, and his newly-powered Iron Bow was certainly more than enough to take them on. The bow was towards the top of his adventure pouch, and he pulled it out with ease. Jumping to avoid yet another fire arrow, Link flung his quiver over his back and reached into it to pull out an arrow of his own. Time to retaliate.

Well, he should have grasped an arrow, however instead he just felt air.

Link frantically pulled the quiver off his back, carefully evading yet another stream of arrows, searching the container for at least one arrow. There weren't any. Gone. Nada. Zip.

That changes things.

Where did all of his arrows go? He was positive he had restocked all of his supplies after he completed Din's Silent Realm. His quiver was filled when he upgraded his bow. That wasn't too long ago—only hours ago, in fact!

Of course, Scrapper! He used up his entire supply of arrows protecting the robot. He elected to employ his bow for most targets instead of his sword in order to ensure the robot's safety. Heck, he now remembered downing a few Moblins with his bow. Normally he'd use his sword, but one hit would have destroyed the robot—and his precious cargo—so Link decided to play it safe. The obese piles of glob took several hits in order to kill.

He had a beautiful, fancy, powerful bow and he couldn't use it.

Now what?

Link knelt behind his Sacred Shield, hoping the shield would hold out against the endless barrage of fire arrows. The shield's durability was low but it protected him from all types of attacks, so he prayed to the Goddesses that the shield would manage. Two Bokoblins stood on the stone formation to the left. The other archers were still firing at him behind him, but now Link had a new problem—the lava river was ending and only a wall remained. The block underneath him would sink into the lava, and Link would end up as a burnt crisp of human flesh.

Splendid. Just absolutely splendid.

Link's only hope was to jump between the two Bokoblins and pray his reflexes were quick enough to take both of them out. He feared that one hit by an arrow would not only wound him, but knock him into the lava. There was only a small window for error. There was no going back.

Link leapt off the stone, perfectly aligning his jump between the two Bokoblins. He blocked the onslaught of arrows with his Sacred Shield. He was almost there…

His shield covered one side of his body, not the other side.

A searing pain flared in Link's right side. The fire arrow pierced his chain mail, burrowing deeply into his flesh. The Fireshield Earrings reacted quickly, dousing the flames, but the damage had already been done. Link's worst nightmares were realized as another fire arrow grazed his cheek. The impact was enough to knock him back into the lava. His body screamed in agony as he burned, his world becoming black.

_That robot is going to be the death of me._

Link came to on the side of the lava river. He was on the side he started near the entrance. Thankfully he was out of the Bokoblin's range. Groggily he touched the wound on his cheek, wincing from the blood and the burn of the skin. That wound didn't seem too deep. His side was a whole different story. His green tunic was now stained a deep crimson, and Link found himself growing faint from the blood loss. A weary peek under his tunic revealed red, tight, shiny flesh around a gaping wound. Other than the two projectile wounds, Link was unharmed. That was slightly baffling. He was positive he'd fallen completely into the lava…

Fi was standing over him. She must have materialized after the fall.

"Master, a report. I am detecting several enemy Bokoblins in the area. As you are now, you are unequipped to venture any further into the Sanctuary. I recommend a temporary retreat to Skyloft in order to restock supplies and treat your injuries."

"How did I…" Link's voice was barely above a whisper, hoarse from the mental and physical ordeal.

"I hypothesize that the Goddesses' gift, the Fireshield Earrings, protected you when you fell into the lava. After falling in, your body simply floated back towards this point and the lava washed you ashore."

Link gratefully touched the Fireshield Earrings. Although they weren't really his sense of style, he'd definitely be keeping them around for awhile. After all, they weren't just a fashion statement. They were the reason he was still among the living.

"Zelda," Link croaked out. He wasn't going to have another distraction. Not another one. Just one hour in Skyloft could mean the difference for her. Using the volcanic grass that grew nearby, Link pulled himself up. His vision blurred and his head throbbed as the world spun. Blood continued to flow from his open wound. He was losing too much.

"Master, I calculate an 80% chance that if you do not seek immediate medical assistance, you will perish in the near future. I highly recommend retreating for now."

Link fumbled deliriously through his belongings. There was his shield was already equipped, his Life Medal (a good deal that did him) that was virtually useless in this situation, a bottle of mushroom spores, a stamina potion, and an empty bottle.

Why the heck was one of his bottles empty?

Oh, that's right. He used it to transport water back in forth. Fairies were hard to come by and he usually had a bottle ready to catch one. Normally he'd have at least one red potion, but he drank it in order to make room for the water.

He drank a red potion when he was perfectly healthy. Now that was a dumb move. Talk about saving your resources and planning for emergencies…

Naturally there weren't any heart plants around for him to use the mushroom spores, nor were there any Goddess Walls around. Not that it mattered, since Link was apparently a horrible artist and couldn't even draw a proper Triforce. Link considered chugging the stamina potion and hoping pure adrenaline would keep him going, but he wasn't stupid. He knew he couldn't continue in his current condition.

_Forgive me, Zelda._

Link uncorked the stamina potion and drank it, although he almost vomited the contents back up. He knew the effects wouldn't last long, but hopefully it would be enough to get him on his Loftwing.

"Fi…"

The sword knew exactly what her master was looking for.

"Master, the entrance is just over there. If you knock down the water plant, you should be able to traverse the lava. A bird statue is just outside the Sanctuary entrance." She flew over to the opening, giving him a concrete point to focus on.

Link was losing too much blood too quickly. The stamina potion kicked in, adrenaline pumping through his veins. The pain dulled slightly and Link found the determination to stand up. In a fog of haze, Link readied his Clawshot again to form the rock. He was at the surface. Just a little bit longer…

Outside of the Fire Sanctuary was bright, which was never good for someone with a severe headache. The stamina potion was already starting to wear off. Link groaned miserably. Usually the potion was good for at least an hour. It had been less than five minutes. His body was failing him.

"To the sky," he told the statue, hoping his voice was audible enough.

A powerful force shot him straight up into the sky. Link closed his eyes, wanting the horrible sensation to end.

_Just a few more minutes, Link. You're the Chosen Hero. You're Zelda's Hero. You're not going to let a little cut get in your way, are you?_

Feeling the cool wind on his face, Link whistled sharply, calling for his Loftwing. Within seconds the majestic bird was by his master's side, gliding gently under Link's body and providing a soft landing for his fall. Sensing that Link was in pain, the guardian bird needed no direction where to go. His movements were smoother and broader, careful not to unseat his weary rider. After what felt like an eternity, Link found himself in front of Skyloft's Bazaar.

"Thank you," he whispered weakly but fondly to his friend. His Loftwing nudged him gently towards the Bazaar.

The Bazaar was busier than normal, which was another painful contribution to Link's throbbing migraine. The lights seemed brighter than normal. Apparently they finally fixed that wonky bulb in the corner. Link already had his destination. He knew after a few gulps of red potion he'd heal up nicely, at least enough to continue.

"Well, you're certainly becoming a regular here, aren't you, dear? My do you look banged up though. What will it be today? Another red potion?"

"I'll take two red potions," Link responded as strongly as he could. He had a sneaking suspicion that everyone in the Bazaar was staring at him, which made him uncomfortable to say the least. Skyloft was still a quiet and peaceful place, and Link didn't want to interrupt that with his various injuries.

Luv was not a fool, and the massive red stain on Link's tunic was enough to give away the fact that the young warrior was badly hurt. "Why don't you just pay for one, sweetie, the second one's on me."

Link pulled out two red rupees regardless. Luv, not wanting to argue, sighed and filled the two bottles, pouring a little bit extra into each. "You drink up now," she said. "They should kick in real fast."

Link didn't need to be told twice. She'd barely handed them over before he started gratefully chugging them down. Within seconds, the potions took effect. Link felt immediate relief. The pounding in both his head and side subsided and the burns didn't look quite as horrific. It was by no means a permanent fix, but it would be enough for now. Link stretched, grimacing slightly at the tinge of pain that remained in his side. Whew. The cloud of haze was gone and he felt like himself again.

"Thanks Luv," he said earnestly. "If you don't mind I'll take another two. I'll also take a stamina potion, if you don't mind."

Luv huffed. "What in the world have you been doing, boy? You can have two more red potions but the stamina one is on me, y'hear? Let people do you favors for once!"

Link smiled. The woman had an odd way of showing that she cared. He let her fill his bottles again and paid her an additional forty rupees. Now that he was no longer dying, he could resume his quest.

"Honestly," he could hear Luv grumbling as he walked towards the next counter, "that boy gets himself into a boatload of trouble. I swear he comes in three times a day. Oh well, business is business. As long as he doesn't die and I stay employed, it's a win-win for all."

Link was almost out of the Bazaar when he remembered the real reason for his trip: arrows. The pain of paying for arrows was greater than the pain in his side. Rupin drove a hard bargain, and his items were always overpriced. A shame he always carried items Link needed during his quests. A real pity.

"Valued customer!" Rupin exclaimed, hustling over to Link. "How may I help you?"

"I'll take a bundle of twenty arrows," Link responded, afraid to hear the price. He was originally going to ask for ten, but what if he ran out again? Being frugal could cost him his life.

"That will be a total of forty rupees."

_Forty rupees! Seriously! I can get these for free…_

Link sighed. He had little choice. Reluctantly he forked over the cash, personally seeing the arrows into the quiver himself.

"Friend, I have a new deal—a small quiver! It allows you to hold an additional five arrows."

That was a bit too tempting, especially with Link's near run in with death. One arrow could be the difference between life and death.

"How much is it?"

"It is selling for the wonderful low price of one hundred and fifty rupees!"

_Since when was a hundred and fifty rupees a good price for a fancy container?_

"I'll take that too."

_And send the bill to that stupid robot._

"Hey, Link…" Gondo was signaling over. Link liked the Scrap Shop owner. Despite the fact he was the owner of the metal scrap heap, he was extremely helpful. His rates for upgrading Link's items were also pretty fair.

"The Iron Bow is working out wonderfully," Link complimented as he approached the Scrap Shop.

_Although it would be nice if it had an endless supply of arrows._

"I'm glad it's working out for you," Gondo replied. He motioned for Link to lean in closer. "You know that small quiver's overpriced, right? Damn Rubin is always trying to squeeze rupees out of people."

Link couldn't help but laugh aloud. "I know that," he responded. "Unfortunately…it's also the difference between life and death." He tapped the still-healing cut on his cheek, winking at Gondo. He didn't see the Scrap Shop worker's expression, but he was sure it was one of shock.

With Link's wallet crying, he left the Bazaar, this time with two red potions and twenty five arrows. Unfortunately he had to put the stamina potion in the Item Check, but it was all worth it. At least until his paranoia regarding arrow count subsided.

"Let's head back to the Fire Sanctuary," Link told Fi. "I'm fine now. It doesn't hurt that much."

"Master, I detect a 75% chance of your current injuries hindering further exploration into the Fire Sanctuary," the sword spirit replied. "I recommend you rest further. My analysis shows that you are still unhealthy."

"I'm fine," Link assured her. He really didn't feel horrible. Sure, his side hurt a bit, but a little pain wasn't going to stop him. If pain was going to be a deciding factor, well, he already would have quit.

Fi quieted, giving in. Link grinned. He had a penchant for being a bit on the stubborn side. Hey, with a job like his, one had to be stubborn.

After an uneventful flight, Link was once again back in the Fire Sanctuary, this time prepared to snipe out the Bokoblins. Link stood on the ledge before the river of lava, ready to tackle the upcoming challenge. He wouldn't fall for the same trick twice.

_I'm coming, Zelda._

Fi materialized out of nowhere. "Master, my analysis indicates that those pots northeast of your position contain items valuable to your journey, such as items and heart containers," she said. "I would recommend breaking these pots should you need more supplies."

Link looked towards the small patch of pots besides the eastern wall of the Sanctuary. He hadn't noticed them before. Wait a minute…

Link walked over to one and broke it open, revealing a bundle of arrows.

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoyed reading "Vacant." As you can probably tell, this is based 100% on a real game experience. I'd used up all my arrows protecting the robot, then when I came to the Fire Sanctuary, I didn't have any arrows whatsoever. I tried about three times but I kept getting nailed with an arrow when I jumped, so I headed back to Skyloft to pick up some arrows, only to return and discover there were arrows right there all along! I thought it would be a fun idea for a fanfiction. **

**I know what some of you are thinking…where's "Purpose"? I haven't forgotten it, I promise! I was just so inspired while playing Skyward Sword that I had to write this little one-shot. I absolutely love Skyward Sword Link—he's so expressive! I really feel that every Link has a different personality and Skyward Sword Link is probably my favorite, just because he seems the most like a regular teenage boy. **

**As usual, sorry for the slight grammar/spelling mistakes that I'm sure are in here. This occurred around midnight and I typed this up at 3 AM because I didn't want to sleep and lose my inspiration. **

**This fanfiction in many ways is a bit of an experiment for me—I'm absolutely horrid at writing action. I wanted to practice some action sequences for "Purpose" and other works. It's also my first time writing in the Skyward Sword universe and I really never feel I can get Fi down.**

**Please review and let me know what you all think!)**


End file.
